


阴雨绵绵富勒镇

by Caprivorn



Series: 阴雨绵绵富勒镇 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprivorn/pseuds/Caprivorn
Summary: 作者已经肾爆而亡了……走肾之作。泥们看看就好！第一次开车献给皮水车门我已经焊死了谁也别想走！





	阴雨绵绵富勒镇

**Author's Note:**

> 作者已经肾爆而亡了……  
> 走肾之作。  
> 泥们看看就好！  
> 第一次开车献给皮水  
> 车门我已经焊死了谁也别想走！

Chap.4

皮克猛地一个翻身，一边手臂粗暴地拽过拉莫斯外边手腕，利落地摁在床垫上，柔软的绵垫被硬生生压进了几厘米，他趁拉莫斯还没反应过来，便连带扯起另一边手，将小伙子的双臂都禁锢在了头顶。  
“你……你……你他妈……”  
皮克眯着眼紧紧盯着拉莫斯，他的目光细致地描摹过后者每一个紧张害怕的小动作，心里无声地笑了。  
看来，被叫死玻璃是值得的。  
蓝眼睛男人及其缓慢地一寸寸凑近金发男人的脸，满意地看着他胸口急促地起伏，不稳地呼吸着。皮克用膝盖顶住拉莫斯无意间微开的双腿夹缝之间，让那两双颤抖着的长腿张得更开，以方便过会进入。  
膝盖极富暗示性地狠狠蹭了下半硬阴茎下的两个囊袋中央，缓缓而用力地碾磨几下，皮克侧过头，更加清楚地听见身下男人想要忍住的两声低喘，之后张开嘴，顺利地吻住拉莫斯因喘气而打开的双唇内那只可爱的舌头，他似乎在向他邀请，邀请这位经验缺缺的年轻人加入这场美妙的性爱。  
“唔…………嗯。”拉莫斯别过头想躲开，却被皮克的唇齿追上，后者缠住前者温热的空腔内壁，许久都不让拉莫斯呼吸，他只是十分猛烈地吮吸亲吻着，像只猛兽正在控制奄奄一息的猎物。  
拉莫斯觉得体内像是燃起了火焰，这股炽热的温度直逼小腹，他感到自己也开始情欲难耐，但嘴中氧气渐少，他害怕地开始扭动脖颈挣扎，皮克却突然放过了他的嘴，一条纤细的银丝粘连着两人的唇边，垂挂在金发少年的锁骨上。  
皮克与拉莫斯拉开一段距离，他耐心地看着身下人渐渐平稳了呼吸，同时默然地观察着拉莫斯因缺氧而发红泛泪的眼角，以及红肿的嘴唇，沾满他津液的唇肌。  
“死……死玻璃……你把我亲硬了……你他妈该对此负责……”拉莫斯的声音因为喘气而断断续续，他希望说完这句话能让皮克赶紧停止这一切，然后对他赔礼道个歉。  
唉，乡下小子就是天真。  
皮克在吻上拉莫斯锁骨的时候，是这么想的。  
一朵朵玫瑰般带着粉红颜色的吻痕在拉莫斯的颈侧开始绽放，不久便入侵了他胸口布满刺青纹身的肌肤处，拉莫斯想要挣扎，他害怕极了，但是却无法动弹，很快，他挣扎得更加厉害，因为他能瞥见皮克毛绒绒的头已经靠近了他因冷空气坚挺起来的双乳。  
“不，不要！”  
皮克抬起头，拉莫斯吓了一跳，那双眼睛像是暴风雨拍打着的浪花四溅的墨蓝色海面，里面翻滚着情欲的漩涡。  
“可是你自己也说你硬了，要我负责，那么好人做到底，我就帮你一把吧。”  
用更爽的方式。  
皮克已经没耐心说完下半句话，他的胡渣无意间刮蹭到拉莫斯敏感至极的乳头，引得金发少年一声急促而尾音发颤的尖叫。  
“啊……啊呃……”  
拉莫斯彻底僵直了，他脑子不知为何该死的清楚，以至于他能直接明了地感受到皮克柔软的舌头色情地舔弄着胸前两点，粗糙的舌苔带给他一阵阵头皮发麻的刺激，这还没完，皮克露出两颗虎牙，挑逗般轻咬那早已红肿湿滑的乳尖，那处肌肤真实地因为一下下啃噬而轻颤，看在皮克的眼里，又点上一层更深更热的火苗。  
“好了，告诉我，拉莫斯，你想要吗。”皮克似乎感到疲倦，眼皮耷拉着。但底裤撑起的尺寸可观的帐篷显然与其意见不一，他直起身子，膝盖仍然淡定地摩擦着拉莫斯的会阴部。  
你爱吗。  
“我……我……呜……”  
拉莫斯语不成句，他想狠狠地把皮克骂个狗血淋头，他想骂他死玻璃，变态，但是他怕一出口就会失去什么。  
“哦，我懂了。”  
皮克的眉毛一边挑起，促狭地眨了眨眼，语气愈加沙哑低沉。他松开拉莫斯的双手，迅速解开牧羊人的裤子，不顾少年死抓着底裤不放的手，一把扯下，然后自己开始脱掉最后一层衣料。  
他妈！！！！！  
拉莫斯可能在牧羊人车间有看过许许多多尺寸不同的阴茎，他都对此从来不屑一顾……但是……  
“你……你你你……把裤子提起来……我，我不要你负责了！”  
拉莫斯没去管自己也硬的厉害的阴茎，用自己这辈子以来最快的速度，翻起身爬到床头，然后想要换个姿势滚下床沿逃离现场。  
“啧……做就做一套，我没见过你这么差的炮友。”  
我是你炮友吗！！！！  
拉莫斯还没在脑子里吼完，就能感觉到一个冰凉的触感握住他的脚踝，使劲儿往回一拖，他被扯到一片高大的阴影下，还狼狈地摔在床垫上弹了弹。他下意识回过头，直击视觉的是那根刚刚让他会做噩梦的尺寸惊人阴茎，正坚挺地立在皮克胯间，让拉莫斯一时说不出话。  
下一秒，他就被身后人拽起腰，做个了跪趴的姿势。  
“你，你个死玻璃……我要告你强奸……”  
拉莫斯开始有点哭哭啼啼的，说出来的话也想个十几岁的花季少女。  
“那好吧，至少先让我名副其实一下。”  
皮克低低地笑了一声，灼热的气流喷在拉莫斯后颈。他伸出两根指头蛮狠地塞进金发少年的口内。  
“好好做润滑，免得等会把你弄伤了。”  
做你妈逼个头的润滑！  
拉莫斯生气地咬了下皮克修长的手指，臀瓣却立刻火辣辣的一疼。  
“啪。”  
“小伙子，你真不乖，我要惩罚你。”  
拉莫斯呼吸猛地一窒，他不由得张开嘴，皮克趁机抹过湿热的口腔内壁每一寸，趁机做点准备。  
皮克抓住了拉莫斯的阴茎。  
“啊啊，不要……快放开……真的……”  
真的好爽……太他妈该死的刺激了……  
拉莫斯脑袋一团浆糊，皮克快速地上下套弄着茎身，同时不忘照顾几下囊袋，与此同时，他的另一只手探入拉莫斯紧实的穴口，急切地探索着那片火热。  
“呜呜……不要……呜……”  
拉莫斯被刺激的不停流泪，他觉得一切都失控了。  
“乖，你会很想念与我在一块的时光的……小朋友……”  
皮克的目光细细描摹着拉莫斯背上的狮子，后颈上的匕首刺入心脏，还有些别的纹身。  
有趣。  
很快，皮克熟练的手指便擦过火热甬道间一个略微凸起的点，拉莫斯的身体瞬间像过了电流一般，猛地抖了一下，同时紧缩起后穴。  
“嗯啊！”  
拉莫斯羞耻地闭起眼睛，希望身后人刚刚什么都没听到，他大张着的嘴里的唾液滴了一床。  
突然，皮克停下对于阴茎的套弄，他默默扶好自己的，找准角度，略显艰难地进了一个头。  
“快，快点……”  
“什么？”皮克低头凑近拉莫斯的耳边，装作茫然地问了一句。  
“快，快点啊！你个死……”  
玻璃两个字被一个充满力道的深挺给吞没，哽在了拉莫斯颤抖的喉口。  
“抓稳了，别倒下去。”皮克说完，双手固定住拉莫斯的窄腰，一个浅浅的退出，然后是一个更深的挺入，这次直接完完全全碾过那一点，拉莫斯顿时爽的惊叫一声，然后眼前明明灭灭，思绪难以集中。  
“你，你个傻逼皮克，去死……”  
“哟……我真不想说……但你的水流的可真多，像个被人操了好多遍的婊子一样……”  
两人的对骂断断续续，而拉莫斯的骂声明显逐渐被一次又一次的惊喘所淹没，他觉得自己不断颤抖着，而这时皮克又好死不死地突然把他翻了个面，体内巨大的阴茎再一次狠狠碾过那一点，拉莫斯眼睛红的不行，已经泣不成声。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“不，不要……”  
呵。  
皮克加快了抽插的速度，拉莫斯的腰渐渐抬高，他觉得自己快到了。  
“嗯……赶紧的……”  
突然，皮克停了下来，面无表情地看着他。  
“喂！你，你干吗。”  
“叫我名字，宝贝。”  
妈的妈的妈的妈的。  
“哼。……啊！”皮克狠狠碾了一下估计早已红肿的凸起。  
“皮克，皮克……快进来，继续……好吗……”  
“可以。”  
皮克这次握住了拉莫斯的阴茎，这引得后者又一下哽咽。他同时撸动着滴着水的阴茎，无情地操着早就被捣得红软糜烂的甬道，越来越快，越来越快，拉莫斯的尖叫一次次拔高，直到他喊哑嗓子，皮克直直地盯着身下爽得说不出话，嘴边还流着水的拉莫斯，不知道在思考什么。  
接着，他的喘息也渐渐粗重，最后，满足地射在了拉莫斯热情的内里。  
拉莫斯眼前一道白光，一阵极短的眩晕感，之后，他也射了。  
“哼……哼嗯……”拉莫斯抽抽着，久久难以从高潮的余韵中反应过来。  
皮克从他的后穴退出，抽过床头柜的纸巾简单清理了一下，便躺回他的身旁，过了很久，他忍不住开口道。  
“……冷吗？冷就过来点，我抱抱你。”  
“呼……”  
艹，已经睡着了吗。  
皮克暗骂一句，然后搂过身边的人，将他摁回怀中，自己也很快沉入梦乡。

Fin.


End file.
